That Question
by InMyMaster'sCloset
Summary: Armin never felt worse,than at that moment when he heard that question. He never thought it would happen to him! And yet... So, what answer was he supposed to give?And more over... What will Annie say! Also, things would never be troublesome, if there weren't for Eren and Mikasa. ONE SHOOT, M rated just in case...


**Disclaimer: I do Not own Armin, Annie, Mikasa and Eren. They belong to their author.**

Hello everyone! I came back, with another ArminxAnnie One Shoot!

I dunno why I always write these... Lately, I've considered the idea of writing a multi-chapter story, maybe... Who knows... As long as you like my stories -**and thank you for that!**- I'll do my best in writing them! (Even though I'm so failing it! xD) Anyways, I enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it too!

* * *

><p>~That Question~<p>

Once in a while, in a life of each man happens this one certain situation. If he ever considered the possibility of it happening to him, he would probably think that chances are very low, to nothing. And yet, it would be the first time that his calculations would fail him.

Maybe it was the reason why he never gave it a thought.

Coughing a bit, only to clear his throat, as his mind raced to find words for a decent explanation, Armin scratched his head an let out nervous laugh. And reason why he did that, was his really annoyed, and really cold looking, - but still! - his beloved wife whom he absolutely adored! Just like he told her, a couple of seconds ago.

Still, Annie glared at him with her eyes colored like frozen river, and her lips got very, very thin.

"_S-shit… not a good sign…" _ Armin was definitely not someone who curses. And he was definitely not someone who likes to think such filthy words in his mind. Yet, he discovered that it might come in handy, from time to time. Especially when his angry wife was around!

Like that was going to save him…

Armin was sure that he earned himself quite a bunch of negative points by now. But still, he was trying to figure out how he found himself in that unpleasant situation.

No, it was not that kind of situation where your wife yells at you, because Annie does not yell. She just speaks differently, her voice so low toned, that he has trouble to even hear her words. Even now, she just stared at him, with one eyebrow raised. His heart was trying to pop out of his chests.

Nor was it that situation where he will be sleeping on the couch. Which he, obviously, will! And this thought really gave him chills.

"Heh, Annie, you know… I tried to avoid it, I swear! It's not my fault, she asked me to…" he let out another nervous laughter. Annie was now tapping her foot lightly.

"Did she really?" she asked with her usual, indifferent, voice. She leaned forward, her elbows on kitchen table, and her eyes were still fixating his.

"Could you explain me how it happened, Armin?" Annie collected her palms, crossing fingers, and she hid her lips.

"Yeah… erm… well, it happened like this…"

**Same day, earlier.**

Armin hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh.

"_She's right…"_ he thought, as he made a decision. He should go out a bit, and clear his mind. Find some company too, why not. It's been a while, really, since he spent some time with someone who wasn't Annie.

Not that he got bored of her, no! He would never think of something like that. Maybe he just needed a fresh air. Bringing his baby girl too, it would definitely be a great idea! He smiled at the thought.

Couple of minutes later, he found himself outside, strolling the streets, as the light breeze welcomed him. Sun was preparing to set, but he still had some time. Armin was sure that Annie won't mind what she doesn't know, and it might be good a thing for her too, if he leaves her alone a bit. She won't complain or doubt him, that was sure thing.

Armin fixed his glance straight ahead, and noticed familiar figure walking towards him.

"Well, seeing you again, it's quite something!" his best friend told him, as he smacked his backs.

"Yeah… I feel like I should have said something to Annie." Armin felt insecurity in his voice.

"Really? Dude, don't let her control your life, at the very start even!"

"It's not controlling, Eren. It's called marriage."

"Yeah… what's the difference? I've been a while in it, and still I can't grasp it." Eren shrugged. Armin had to laugh.

"I enjoy my life, thank you. And I'm sure you do too, even though you complain too much." Eren smirked.

"True that…" they continued their walk, and Eren looked at his wrist watch.

"It's about time, they should be finished and out soon. Shall we go and pick them up?" Armin smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Isn't it good feeling, when you do something on your own, once in a while?" Eren said with a huge, conspiratorial smile.

Armin had to agree. He definitely liked the idea, and he also wanted to see her, as soon as possible, and before Annie too. He almost exulted.

"As long as I don't get my ass kicked later." Armin shrugged.

"Boy, Annie sure holds your ball-… erm… she sure is strict, isn't she?" Eren grinned.

"I figured what you wanted to say." Armin snorted.

"I'm sure you did." His friend was now suppressing his laughter.

They both looked ahead, noticing they almost reached their aim. Armin saw familiar women few steps ahead, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Mikasa!" Eren called out, like he read his thoughts, and named woman turned towards them.

"Eventually, you made it." She said, obviously to Armin.

"Though, he still whined all the way to here." Eren added.

"I guess you were right, Mikasa. I really need to get out a bit, and forget all the stuff…" he shrugged. Armin himself admitted, not out loud of course, that he had a lot of things on his mind lately. He needed to shake them off, even though it was only for a couple of minutes. Pile of paperwork, which kept getting bigger and bigger day by day, will still be there when he gets back.

"Of course… I get sick of Eren often, so…."

"Hey! When did that thing happen?" Eren protested, but Armin saw smug smile on Mikasa's face. Of course she lied. She simply adored her husband.

"Last night… when you didn't..-"before she could finish her sentence, Eren covered her mouth.

"Okaaay… that is not something Armin should worry about." He frowned at Mikasa. Her face was completely innocent.

Their conversation was interrupted with ringing of a bell behind their backs, and it perfectly covered Armin's snicker.

He looked around, his eyes searching for a certain girlish face he longed for, until he finally saw her. He waved shortly, enough for her to notice him and still short enough for the crowd to miss it. Wide smile spread on her face, as she stared at him in disbelief for couple of seconds, before she hurried towards him and threw herself in his arms.

Armin felt warmness rising in his heart. She was the only woman he loved more than Annie, and he himself believed that such thing would be impossible. And yet, it happened. And how he could not to? She was simply perfect. Her arms embraced him tightly, as she buried face in his shirt and remained like that for a moment. Then she raised her head and her eyes fixed his glance.

Pure and strong love hit him. A feeling so stunning, that he felt like he would do anything, if only she asked! As long as her eyes looked at him like that. He loved everything about her, but especially her eyes. Those baby blue ones, which looked like brightest skies in summer day.

The most beautiful heritage her mother could give her.

And when she spoke, her voice was like music, soft and gentle, yet serious and inspiring. Music for his heart to dance on.

"You really came? Daddy, I didn't know you will come to pick me up!"

"I didn't know it either… but I had no better things to do. Also Mikasa, Eren and… " he searched for a certain boy that was spitting image of his friend. Eren just shrugged and kept looking at the crowd.

Armin saw his daughter frowned a bit, as she stared at Mikasa.

"Auntie… You got really huge!" girl said, and her eyes were wide spread in a surprise.

"That…" Armin couldn't stop his laughter, which he let out like a long sigh. "It's rude to say that, you know… auntie Mikasa is not huge… it's just that she'll have a baby." Armin explained to his little girl, and smiled again. She was obviously in a deep though, and that way, she looked just like her mother. He loved to watch her, finding traces of Annie in her, and each time he noticed something new he would smile with joy.

"Shall we go and buy some sweets? What do you say?" he suggested, and saw that her face brightened instantly.

"Yes, please!" her face was pleading, with starts in her eyes.

"Let's go then. Eren, we'll wait for you at the cafe!"

Time flew by, night was slowly starting to fall, and it was getting colder with every minute, a promising fact. Winter was knocking on their doors.

Armin felt very satisfied and relaxed as he walked down the street holding his daughter's hand. He knew that, very soon, she'll start avoiding such things. Also, she'll stop speaking with him and Annie, lock herself in her room, and chat about her boyfriend with her friends, constantly occupying the phone. He felt a bit jealous.

And the though of a phone bills! Another round of chills strolled down his spine. Neglecting these thoughts, he consoled himself with a fact that there was still enough of time to steal.

"Daddy?" he heard her voice reaching him, as she stopped drinking her juice. She frowned again. He knew she had something serious on her mind.

"Yes?" Armin was ready to answer on each and every question. He always though that he was quite smart, because he read a lot of books. He knew a lot of things about everything. And he was prepared that, one day, his child will be asking questions all the time, so he wanted to have answers for those questions ready. That's why he started reading books again.

He questioningly looked at her small face.

"Where do babies come from?"

His lips parted as he was about to speak. Answer was loudly echoing in his mind.

_They get born. It's because people are having sex. Wait… Whaa-t?_

He choked with the air which was entering and leaving his lungs. Armin froze at the spot and slowly turned towards his daughter.

_I can't possibly say that! What… the hell am I supposed to say? Shit! _He cursed in his mind.

"Daddy?" his mouth was still wide open.

_Say something… think, Armin! But think what?! I'm used to the facts!_

"Weeeell… honey, that's not something you should worry about…" _Yet!_

"But, daaaady! I want to know!" she complained.

_Of course you do… don't everybody?_

He let out deep sigh.

"You see…."

**Present moment, in front of Annie.**

He saw a paper which she still held in her hand. God knows what's written in there!

_God, and Annie._

"I couldn't avoid it, Annie! What was I supposed to say?"

She remained quiet. Right now, both her eyebrows were raised.

"I would never tell her that it… that we… I mean parents… also that you and I, we were… when she was…" he felt sudden urge to smash his head on that very table in front of him.

_Stop stuttering! Damn it, Armin… You should have simply stayed at home...it would have been less troubling!_

He made a mental note not to listen to Mikasa and Eren, ever again!

Annie looked down, and her face got hidden in a shadow. He couldn't see her eyes anymore, and he started sweating. This way, he had no idea how will she react. But, he never expected what followed her action. He heard muffled hissing, and noticed that her shoulders were shaking.

When she looked up again, her eyes were teary, as she laughed her heart out. Armin was in disbelief.

When she stopped laughing, Annie covered her lips with her hand. She chuckled a bit again, before she took a long breath.

"Have you read this?" he slowly shook away, still not believing.

"Too bad…" Annie giggled again. "I wonder… what have you told her?"

"I said that…" Armin turned his face to left, like there was something very interesting on the wall, all of a sudden.

"I said that mothers write a letter to a special kind of Santa, writing down if they wanted another girl or a boy. And they leave that letter at the special place in their rooms, only mommy knows about that place, where it will be hidden… Why you, Annie! Stop laughing!" But even he couldn't resist. It sounded so stupid, that it was such a perfect lie!

" So I got the letter…" Annie finally said, when she calmed down. She waved with that little piece of paper in her hand in a way which Armin found as very, very alluring.

"Y-yeah?" Crap… his voice already started cracking.

"Yes…" Annie bypassed the table which was separating them and was standing right in front of him. Her glance was fixed on the letter again.

"She came in earlier, begging me to hide this letter…" Annie let out chuckle. "… At my special place. Because she really wanted for her wish to come true." Armin brought himself close to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He concluded that she was irresistible. Annie, however, did not lose her focus. She was still reading.

"She says that she wants a brother, whom will she protect while he's little but… look at this, when he grows up, he'll be great brother who will look after her and take her to the cinema and eat sweets with her." Annie folded the paper.

"So, daddy?" her eyes stared straight into his.

"So what?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well… I certainly gave this a lot of thought." Annie was now sniggering. She slowly placed the letter on the table behind her and placed her arms around Armin's neck. He could feel the warmth that radiated from her, as she snuggled closer, her warm breath tickling his neck.

His heart was already beating like crazy, when he heard her whispering into his ear.

"I think that we could try and make her wish granted… don't you?" She said, and Armin knew that blood was rushing through his body with the speed of the light. And he also knew where it rushed to.

"Damn it, Annie… "He almost moaned his response, his voice becoming hoarse. He picked her up, which obviously surprised her, as she let out a surprised scream, and dashed towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>So? Did you like it, even a bit? I really had fun writing it... Tell me your thoughts! I hope I managed to confuse you, at the start... well I tried... And I tried to make them less OOC as possible... Also, I tried to write it with avoiding names of a children, cause I felt like I won't be making good decision anyway... I felt like I might ruin it...<p>

Anyway, Armin will not sleep on the couch! Yeeey for him... xD


End file.
